Stormy Days Call for Something Special!
by Kit's-Kraddle 1k
Summary: Sequel to "Hooters plus Sasuke's Birthday equals Hell" this is one with reversed roles where Sasuke now plays the female and Naruto gets to keep his manhood, yay! Lots and lots of sex as usual and S&M if you like that sort of thing.


So Sasuke and I found out I wasn't pregnant and couldn't get pregnant meaning Sasuke's birthday didn't suck more than his previous one where Orochimaru had decided to surprise him by jumping out of a giant cake and we all chased him (orochimaru) with cake knifes and forks.

The night before, after the party (which I had attended in non sexy-jutsu form) was over, I passed out on the couch (it _was_ his 21st birthday). If there hadn't been so many people over we probably would have done it again…. and again… and again.

"Dumbass wake up." I felt someone grabbing me, shaking me violently,

"Hmm, wha-?" I murmured fighting between sleep and awareness. I was suddenly jerked upright by the collar and thrown to the floor.

"What the hell?" I asked annoyed. I looked up at a wincing Sasuke glaring down at me through squinted eyes, he shouted, holding his head all the while.

"You've got work and the house is fucking wrecked! You better get your ass to work before you're fired cuz I'm not covering this month's rent again!"

I grabbed my flannel over-shirt which had been draped sloppily over a lamp and slipped it on lazily.

"Damn woman…" I murmured, k Sasuke was as much a man as I was, when I wasn't in sexy jutsu form and we were fucking like crazy. Sasuke stopped me from leaving.

"You forgot your uniform, you don't have time to show up to work like that, go get ready change fast." Annoyed I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and stumbled over beer cans and vodka bottles to my room. Once I had made it through the doorway I performed sexy jutsu and slipped off the clothes I had on. Then I started staring very guy-like down at my own boobs and playing with them a little as I yelled to Sasuke,

"Where's my uniform?"

I didn't pay attention to his response as I let my soft, feminine fingers fall down, tickling the soft pale skin of my breast to the rosy pastel reddish-pink of my nipples, I remembered Sasuke playing with them the day before, sucking on them. It gave me goose-bumps and I watched amazed as they tensed and slowly became hard. I flicked one of the hard nubs with my short but manicured nail, then I began teasing it between two fingers.

"God that feels good." I heard my female voice moan, I closed my eyes.

"What the fuck?" I turned around quickly to see Sasuke there with my uniform, watching with a tired and disapproving stare.

"Sasuke, I um-" dropping my hands immediately, trying to figure out if I should cover up my body or keep my hand far away from the guilty area.

"Here." He threw me the uniform and left back to his room without any further questioning, hand still over his forehead.

"He probably has a hangover…" I murmured pulling my skanky clothes on, I realized the panties were way too dirty for me to wear again and debated going commando when I found another pair on the end of my bed, powder blue.

"Not too sexy, but sure." I headed out grabbing a spare change of clothes and my flannel jacket, it looked cold outside, it was overcast and the fall leaves tumbled and collided with the asphalt of the parking lot over and over again. Sure enough, as soon as I opened the door I felt the cool air of the morning caress and wrap itself around me, claiming me. I put the jacket on quickly and got into the car.

"Hopefully Sasuke doesn't need it today." I said aloud, turning on the vehicle. I started it up and pulled out of the parking spot, heading to Hooters. "Man, Sasuke has a hang over, and I left him to clean up the mess for his birthday? I'm going to have to think of something good to make it up to him." I could only imagine the assault I would get when I returned home from work empty handed.

I remembered Sasuke had been rather aggressive, last night, and this morning… fucking aggressive bastard. I wasn't into the whole S&M thing, but maybe he wouldn't mind having his own "equipment" when he "played" with others. I grabbed whatever I thought looked interesting, some handcuffs, a vibrator, and dildo (you never know) once you're a little kinky you're really kinky. I carried the bag with me as if it was a bomb, I felt awkward but I supposed Sasuke would know exactly what to do with these things. I was back to my male form again. I had changed out of my girls clothes, obviously, and into my flannel jacket from earlier, a black t-shirt and medium blue jeans, I thought I looked damn sexy in these clothes it was one of my best outfits and I had been getting checked out in the sex shop by both guys and girls. There was even a pair of girls at the sex shop who were together but must have been bi, and I was half-tempted to ask them to a three-some by the way they looked at me. One of them was about as tall as I was with black hair cut to a sexy hair style I would imagine on a French maid (and picturing in the costume she'd look fucking hott!) and the other one was shorter with brown layered hair that flared out at shoulder length, and what curves the tall one lacked (which wasn't much) the short one made up for two-fold.

I sighed thinking back to the sexy duo, as I pulled away from the store and drove home. It was starting to rain, and bad. I flicked on the wipers to max and slowed my speed squinting at the road ahead, good thing the drive back wasn't too far.

Thankfully I made it home safely but the streets were starting to flood. I realized I didn't have an umbrella and grabbed the bag, tucking it under my jacket and under my arm to protect it from the elements I grabbed my keys in one hand and took a deep breath before plunging into the elements. I felt the rain whip around me, beating into me like needles of ice. I winced, slamming the car door as I dashed across the wet pavement towards our apartment door. As I splashed across the asphalt puddles of water jumped up onto my pants legs, immediately soaking through my jeans.

"Shit…" I murmured, feeling the water soak through my converse until water squishes up between my toes.

I made it to the door relieved as a huge flash of lightening lit up the gray evening, followed by a deafening crack of thunder that made me jump. I really didn't like thunder, not particularly. Fumbling with the keys slipping through my wet fingers I grabbed the correct one, a silver, square shaped object, and open the door hastily, once again practically falling inside, I did indeed stumble a little on the carpet as I slammed the door behind me as another roar of thunder threatened to shake the house.

I stood still for a moment looking myself over and realizing just how wet I was.

"Sheesh…" I set the bag down on the kitchen counter and shook my sleeves like an aggravated cat before giving up and preparing to take my jacket off. The power was out and I noticed about five or six of our emergency candles out and lit. As I spun around, away from the door, I saw Sasuke across the dimly lit room.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." I apologized pulling my jacket off finally and tossing it aside.

"Yeah, I was starting to get worried."

I froze.

The figure wasn't Sasuke… or was it? I looked, across the room from where the feminine voice called to me.

"Um…" I looked around nervously as the dark figure started moving closer to me and the candle light. "The house looks really good, did you have the day off?" I felt myself back into the door as his shape became more clear, his hair was longer, but still spiked out in the back and, but it flared out n the sides as well and his bangs weren't choppy like usual but layered to match his hair better, and it looked softer even though it was wilder; and maybe it was the candle light but it looked like it had streaks of dark blue in it too.

"Yeah, I've been bored all day long. So I practiced that sexy justu of yours, when I saw you use it this morning." _She_ came into the light her pale skin practically glowing from the candle light, flashed her blood red lipstick which smirked at me. And if Sasuke didn't remind me of a vampire enough before, as he reached up and grabbed my chin, moving my gaze to look down an inch or two into his to see his ice blue eyes penetrating my own gaze.

"What do you think?" She asked with a chuckle leaning towards my cheek and licking up a drop of water that was slowly making its way down my jaw bone. I felt myself tense and grow hot in all the right places, I reached a hand up and placed it on the side of her black corset which felt smooth and lacy. I rubbed my hand over the front of it in a daze. it was covered with intricate designs because of the lace and was white and black but mainly black. She reminded me of some kind of black widow vampire-ess hybrid and for a moment we stood still: her pressing her sexy body closer to me, me staring back in loss of words at how hot and demanding she was, and the rain still pounding the apartment complex like crazy.

"You're fucking sexy."

She smirked,

"Thanks, you're pretty cute too when you're soaking wet from the rain." She ran a hand through my wet messy locks, and brought her hand down the back of my neck to stroke it. "Like a wet little puppy."

The combination of her voice and touch sent chills through my body, I shivered. She giggled,

"Wow, you really are pathetic, Dobe. Here," she ran hers hands over the wet fabric of my shirt, until they reached the bottom. I looked at her, still in shock, as she lifted my shirt up running her fingernails up my abdomen as she went. As her nails ran up my body my blood rushed in the opposite direction. She leaned towards me, close enough to kiss. As I leaned forward into the tempting ruby lips, she pulled away and lifted my shirt above my head. I groaned,

"Damn it, you're the tease type?" I whined. She pressed herself up against me as if to prove me wrong, her hands falling down to my waist, then she suddenly grinned,

"Maybe." She spun away from me leaving me topless and flustered. I was sure she could tell from leaning up against me that I was getting hard.

"What'd you get me?" she asked skipping towards the bag on the counter. I watched that beautiful ass skip away and suddenly wanted to sink my teeth into it like a puma. 'Wait what?... I thought I wasn't the S&M type… Oh wait, that's more like bestiality, never mind.' Realizing I was kinky sexually and for the creature before me I could almost feel myself prowling towards her.

"How do you know they're for you?" I stepped up until I was right behind her, it was then I could sense the heat radiating from her skin and her feminine scent drifting up, coaxing me to touch her. She opened the bag,

"Wow…" she began spinning around, "What are you doing, getting me this…" she stopped in mid-sentence looking up at me as I suddenly towered over her. I grabbed either side of her arm tightly as she held the bag and brought her closer to me as this time I leaned in and whispered to her,

"I'm going to do anything and everything to you, until you're so broken you can't move anymore." I leaned back staring hungrily into her gray eyes which reflected a sort of curiosity and maybe a hint of fear. I swore I could see a red glint reflecting off her eyes and wondered if it was from my own pupils.

"Naruto…" she almost whispered, obviously I had caught my prey off-guard with the statement, and my closeness. I could almost feel myself purring in pleasure as the tables suddenly turned and she leaned towards me, intrigued. We got so close our noses almost touched, I parted my lips slightly to kiss her and felt her warm breath breathe into me as she said softly, barely distinguishable over the roar of rain and thunder, "I'd like that." I kissed her, hard, our bodies on fire, our tongues going crazy, exploring each other's tongues over and over again. We stumbled to the couch where she landed on top of me. She quickly straddled me her bare thighs resting on either side of me, my hands drifted towards them instinctively rubbing the cool, soft skin. I slid my hand up and under her black leather miniskirt, grabbing either ass cheek that seemed to fit perfectly in my palms. I squeezed them a little as she leaned over and sucked harshly on my collar bone,

"Mmm, yeah…" I dug my nails into her ass and felt her start messing with the button to my pants trying to free my hardening erection. I thrust up towards her as she unzipped my jeans running a soft pale hand over my orange boxer-briefs.

"Do you own anything that isn't orange?" she asked me jokingly, without abandoning her low sexy tone. I smirked,

"Just keep moving, Teme." I heard my voice rumble back.

She glared, though obviously not angry, and jerked my jeans off swiftly. Leaving me in just my underwear she climbed back on top of me and began grinding against my erection. I feel myself wanting to cum, but I didn't want to blow it so simply or quickly. Her face was beginning to gain color making her look even more radiant and beautiful in the dim candlelight that managed to cast us in eerie shadows from across the room.

I reached up and flipped her over onto her back so I was now on top, feeling myself beginning to dominate this game. With her now on her back I was finally able to see underneath her black miniskirt. My gaze followed her creamy white thighs which I leaned down and licked all the way up to a black thong with little white roses embroidered on them. I inhaled momentarily, catching a whiff of that female sex smell that drove me crazy and ran my tongue from the top of her thong down to where it began to get lost between her tight ass cheeks. 'I'm fucking those later.' I made a mental note. I was torn from my memo to hear Sasuke moan in ecstasy. That's when I remembered I was the one in charge. I pulled away from her to see her looking back at me confused,

"Why-"

I grabbed the choker around her neck and pulled her towards me until she practically fell in my lap.

"You're going down on me first."

She suddenly looked angry,

"What the fuck, no I'm not! You didn't for me last time."

I stared into her gaze unflinching,

"Do it."

She looked surprised by the serious tone I used.

"N-no…" she said looking away at the door. Then she caught site of the bag and seemed to get what I was thinking next. We both jumped up for the bag, she started to dash around the couch, I jumped over it. I got to it first because of my shortcut and after spilling some of the rest of the objects, fished out my desired object with the clink of metal. Sasuek froze staring at the handcuffs as if I was holding a gun, and dashed back into the living room.

"No! Naruto, no!"

I chased Sasuke down quickly, she dashed around the coffee table knocking over the lamp from this morning, she tripped over the edge of the couch in the dull light and landed on her stomach with an 'Oof" as she started to get up I pinned her down with my weight and grabbed her arms which she tried to lay on stubbornly.

"No! Naruto no, no! Stop it!" I slipped her thin breakable wrists into the handcuffs and picked her up by her choker again. She gasped as I shoved her towards the bedroom, pausing to grab the other items.

"Knock it off! If you're going to be an ass- FUCK!" She screamed in pain as I twisted her wrists,

"Shut the fuck up, you and I both know you love this right now." I whispered in her ear.

"No, no," she said breathlessly, "I don't, so stop being a dumbass!"

I pushed her down so that she fell to the floor I held her up so her face didn't crash into the carpet.

"You're giving me rug burns, Dobe." I heard her wince.

"You're lucky that's the only burns you're getting." I walked around to the front of her and discarded the other objects on the bed.

"Now Sasuke," I said standing directly in front of her so she was eye level with my crotch. I reached down to my boxers, feeling my heart start to pound as I watched her stare wordlessly at my hands. I slid my boxers down and pulled my dick out which was now barely getting hard again after the detour. "Suck me." I said taking a step closer to her. She glared up at me with those fierce, sexy eyes and I watched, my heart leaping, as she inched herself closer and, leaning down slightly, began running her tongue from the tip of my penis up to the top of the shaft. She pulled her tongue back and returned back to the tip again and repeated this action until I was resisting shoving my cock down her throat so hard it hurt.

"Mmm, more." I moaned resting a hand on her head. I was surprised she didn't sigh in aggravation,

"You asshole.." she murmured. Before I could talk back her head left my hand as it leaned forward and her red-red lips were moving up down and around my dick as if she was a professional prostitute.

"Fuck!" I gasped feeling myself spiraling towards climax. Both of my hands grabbed her head, tangling my fingers into her raven locks.

"Suck me, you whore." If anything it seemed like Sasuke responded positively to the command as she began bobbing her head in time with the rhythm of my hands. I began thrusting towards her until I could tell my dick was starting to go down her throat.

"Oh my god, do you have no gag reflex?' I murmured stupidly as she seemed to hum a response, the vibrating of her throat was all I need for be to send hot streaming successions down her throat I held her head in place as she struggled to get away, not wanting to swallow obviously, I gave her no choice.

"Swallow." I ordered breathlessly. I felt her, after a reluctant moment, begin swallowing around my dick, I purred in pleasure and finally pulled away. She coughed for a moment and glared up at me,

"You're a fucking Asshole! What the hell?"

Feeling my dominate presence returning I stood over her wordlessly, wiping a trail of cum from the corner of her mouth.

"Not bad, but I'm not done with you." Regaining my strength from climax I picked her up and threw her up onto the bed.

"Hmm… what should I do to you?"

She began squirming away kicking out at me with her feet,

"Knock it off, undo these damn handcuffs!" I reached on to the floor and found a belt.

"You don't want me to use this too, do you?"

Sasuke stared at the belt,

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Try me." I said bitterly. Before she could escape I grabbed her hand cuffed hands and flipped her over onto her back, pinning her down with a single elbow into her back, she squirmed in pain. I grinned down at her, my naked presence seeming to overpower her fully clothed one. I held the belt in one hand, it was leather, wrapping it around my wrist so it was too long and the metal clasp was in my hand.

"Let me go!"

"No," I said with a sneer, "You need to learn to behave." I said in an almost teasing manner. I straddled her legs and slapped the leather end of the belt across her ass, the result was louder than the thunder outside. She screamed, then yelled,

"Fuck you!"

I slapped the belt across her ass again, another scream, this time followed by a whine. I ginned viciously at the red welts forming across her ass cheeks.

"We need to get you to cum too…" I abandoned the belt and smacked her ass, her body jolted and I dug my nails into her pail, tortured flesh.

"Mmm hmm hmm…" she seemed to cry and moan in pleasure at the same time. I then undid her hand cuffs and flipped her back over onto her back over. She face was pale and sweating as she demanded angrily,

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

I dragged her towards the top of my bed, ignoring her. I reached for the head posts bed. It was a few metal bars interlaced in a grid pattern. I hadn't liked them before since I always hit my head on them when I misjudged where my pillow was, but now they were quite useful. I tangled the handcuffs' chain into the headboard and refastened Sasuke's wrists which were already getting red. I didn't want them too tight to hurt, but I definitely wasn't letting her get away either. I looked at the two items still on the bed.

"You know what? I have a dick. I don't need some stupid toys to fuck you, but I do need…" I looked a around for something to use and found a bandanna in the corner of the room. I collected it swiftly.

"A blindfold."

"What the fuck? Naruto! Why do you need a blindfold when I can't get away anyways?"

"To help with the fear factor."

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, if you can't move and you can't see it adds extra paranoia…"

"That's the stupidest shit I ever heard." she started complaining looking away, but it didn't look like she doubted me.

"Fine, instead, so I don't have to listen to you say stupid things like, 'No!' and 'You're hurting me!' we'll do this." I put the bandanna in her mouth and tied it around the back of her neck tightly. I sat back and watched with a grin as she wiggled causing the sound of metal on metal to ring through my room and the muffled sound of her voice through the bandanna as she struggled.

"Hey, don't get too tired." I commanded more than advised as I took my place down at her skirt entrance. I lifted her thighs up as she yelled at me through the fabric. I looked down at my half-hard dick. 'Fuck.' I waited too long again. And she was still yelling at me I leaned towards her my dick falling between her smooth warm thighs and onto her lower stomach, just beneath her skirt, and grabbed her chin so she was looking straight at me.

"Look when you're using sexy jutsu you're giving me your body! You're nothing but a whore, now be a good bitch and let me fuck you."

She was shocked from my yelling but shook out of it quickly as I grabbed her thighs and pushed them up high, lifting her lower back off the bed. I leaned down to her thong and repeated the action of licking over the fabric like I did earlier. Suddenly her body relaxed and she stopped struggling so much, though it was only temporary. I let her ass fall back to the bed and ripped the thong off her skinny waist. I spread her legs apart revealing her delicate pink private features for me to prey upon. I eagerly buried my face into her bare clean shaven vagina and heard her moaning in pleasure as I began licking and sucking every nook and cranny. I heard her gasp once I started toying with her clit, my lips around that, and my rough callused hands running over her thighs, coaxing her to cum more. The combination was working insanely well as she soon began bucking towards me murmuring her muffled words, trying to get my tongue to penetrate her further. I chuckled to myself, wiping the cum off my lower face I pulled away from her skirt and went back up to her face, she was sweating and her features flushed. I reached up and pulled the bandanna loose and away from her.

"You ready to cooperate now?"

She looked at me breathlessly through wary half-open eyes, she nodded.

"Good, Teme." I patted her face and went back to getting ready to fuck her, this time eating her out and seeing her weak presence definitely got me hard enough at least to get started. I flipped her skirt up so it wouldn't get in the way and pulled her waist up towards me.

"Oh Naruto…" she sighed as I started pushing myself into her. "Mmmyes."

"Fuck you're hot…" I felt myself unable to enter any further and realized she had to be a virgin to.

"Mmm, so I really do have to break you, huh?" I pulled out slightly and pushed against the wall repeatedly "I suppose you want me to be gentle?"

Sasuke scoffed at me, even when turned on,

"You *sigh*… wish *gasp*… Dobe."

I gave her a feral grin before sliding back and ramming hard into her, breaking through in one motion. She screamed a high-pitched painful scream, and something inside of me was unleashed. I scooted forward, closer to Sasuke, wrapping myself around her I began thrusting and humping vigorously feeling my dick slide in and out of my newly claimed prize.

"OH GOD! NARUTO…!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, dragging the O out as I slammed into her making her shake along with her voice. She grabbed onto the metal bars since the handcuffs' reach wouldn't let her grab anything else.

"Fuck me! Fuck me!" I slammed hard into her keeping my dogged paced.

"I'm going to fuck you all night! Nail you straight into fucking the bed!" I said with each thrust.

"Oh… Yes! Break me!" her eyes were closed and her face contorted with pain and pleasure it was by far better than any porn I had watched or girl I had "made love" to before. This was twisted and rough and we didn't care if skin broke. With the thought coming to mind I leaned forward and found how her corset fastened on the side I quickly popped it open, whether I broke it or not I didn't care. Her breasts were two small mounds, two perfect small rounds. My mouth was around one of her pale nipples in an instant…

"MMmmm…!"

She whined as I started using my teeth to twist and tease her. I started slowing down in screwing her, distracted by the late foreplay. She bucked into me crazily.

"More! More!" she said primitively. I pulled away from her chest angrily, annoyed she would interrupt my fun, and slammed a hand up to her neck squeezing her windpipe angrily. Watching as she gasped for air, her arms jerking hard trying to reach her neck, I let go just long enough for her to get a quick breath before I started choking her again focusing on slamming my dick into her. I closed my eyes, feeling the rhythmic pounding of our bodies rocking the bed, the sound of our ragged breathing, the distant storm in the background there was only one word to describe the situation: powerful.

And I felt it, I felt the power of the storm and my power over Sasuke. My hand left her throat and she gasped as I went back to holding her hips still as possible while I slammed my thick (thicker than Sasuke's anyways) cock **in** and out…**in** and out…

I heard Sasuke make an odd moaning sound that seemed as though she didn't know if she was in pain or insane pleasure. I'd convince her it was the latter, I slipped one of my hands down above her pelvis on her lower stomach and let my thumb slide down to on top of her clitoris, which was dry by now. I leaned down and gave it a good hard suck, she started, gasping, "Na…Na…Na…"

I knew she was close. I rocked my hips moving my dick around, back and forth up and down side to side, anywhere, and made sure I was playing with her clit I was starting to get tired. She looked down at me,

"Naruto please… you feel so good inside me."

Something about those words, triggered something and I could feel myself getting ready to come,

"I'll fuck you," I started mumbling going faster thrusting into her as deep as I could.

"Oh god! Naruto! You're so big… so deep!" she murmured both of us unsure what we were saying at this point.

"I'll fuck you." I repeated, "Stupid Cunt, I'll fuck you," I felt myself rocking into her harder and harder, her cum dripping down her thighs and onto my sac, which kept bumping against her ass.

"I-I'm coming… Sasuke I can't hold it anymore." I was about to come I felt my body tense as she bucked against me,

"Do me, do me!" I felt my thumb which had stopped moving accidentally bump up against her clit and she started gasping, I kept thrusting and moving my thumb until I could feel her body twitching and shaking as I came into her, fully sheathed. Feeling my liquids pump into her, I looked up as she met my gaze through heavy lidded eyes. At that point we both started going limp. I started pulling out of her when she said,

"Wait… just a few more seconds." I stayed where I was, admiring the closeness I felt with her right then.

"K." she finally said when I thought I had fallen asleep. I pulled out slowly; she winced but made no sound. I crawled up to her and undid her from the handcuffs and the bedpost. Her arms fell, almost dead, down to the bed with us. I brought her close to me as she began curling towards my body. I wrapped my tan limbs around her, and could feel her rubbing her wrists drowsily. I gulped,

"I'm sorry, I got carried away." I looked down at her guiltily. She looked up at me with a smile,

"Are you kidding? That was the best sex I've had. You were great." she slipped her skirt off, being the only article of clothing she had on.

I drew a blank,

"Are you sure you're still Sasuke?" I laughed. She wiggled in closer to me, I hugged her tightly,

"Yeah, I still think you're a dumbass, and you still annoy the fuck out of me."

"And fuck the fuck out of you." I said with a grin.

"…like I said you're a dumbass." She smiled though and I could feel her settling down, wanting to fall asleep. I kissed her forehead,

"Yeah, I am." I lied there for a moment staring at the ceiling, listening to the rain that was now beating contently on the window. I reached over and grabbed my bed's blanket, wrapping it over our naked forms. She sighed contently, maybe in her sleep.

"Yeah, but you're pretty dumb too. Letting some dumbass like me take advantage of your sexy body," I thought for a moment, "Then again I let you take advantage of mine last night…" another pause, more thinking. "And when I came home today you were already sexy and had no idea what I was bringing home… so really _you_ were the one who wanted me to take advantage of your sexy body."

"Dobe, go to sleep." She mumbled leaning up to kiss my chattering lips. They silenced as I kissed her back.

"K."


End file.
